


Fake With Me/Be Real

by naturallesbain



Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [7]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i didn't know how to write this request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: "You're my fake husband, deal with it. With Jally, please. Hurt to comfort."-AnonI DO NOT KNOW HOW TO WRITE THIS BUT IVE TRIED MY BEST
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Fake With Me/Be Real

I had been flirting with some girls at a bar, not thinking about what I was saying or doing, my only thought was to have fun. 

I hadn't realized what I said before it was brought up later, the snickering from the gang as the girls who were waiting outside started to get annoyed.

"Well shit," I cursed as I looked around, waiting for an outlet. 

"Whatcha gonna do, Winston?" Two-Bit mocked.

I looked at Johnny while an idea popped into my head. 

"Common, Johnny," I said while standing up. 

"Huh?" Johnny said while standing up with me. 

"You're my fake husband now," I said while walking towards the door. 

"Your what now?" Johnny questioned. 

"You're my fake husband, get over it," I said while ushering him towards the door. 

The conversation went smoothly, only getting a few glares from Johnny in the process and having to cough over the laughs and snickers from the gang. 

They left after a few minutes, the gang bursting into laughter as soon as I closed the door. 

"Oh shut it y'all," I snarled out. 

"Damn Winston, really lying through ya teeth there," Steve teased. 

"Shut up will ya?" I spit out. 

I noticed how pissed and sad Johnny looked, sliding down on the couch as if he was being scolded like a small child. Pony nudged him and whispered something and they both went into his room, closing the door behind them. 

I knew I fucked up, but I didn't want the apology to be overheard by the gang since I know that they'll make a big deal out of me being soft, so I waited. 

I followed Johnny to the lot, his head hung low as he scraped his feet against the cold pavement. I could see the way his hunched shoulders were tensed up like someone was going to jump him like last time. 

I sped up to try and walk and talk to him. 

"Hey, Johnnycakes," I said while coming up next to him. 

I heard him sniffle before responding.

"Whaddya want Dal?" Johnny said with a hoarse voice as if he had been crying all day, and maybe he had. I mentally kicked myself for not noticing the sheen of light that was cast on his face making the slide of tears more prominent. 

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't realize what I had gotten myself into, didn't even remember, and I dragged you into it. I'm sorry," I said with a pleading voice. 

"It's fine, I'm jus' bein' a big baby," Johnny said. He was always blaming himself, believing that he would never be able to do anything right.

"It ain't fine if ya are blamin' ya self for my mistake," I said while dragging him in by his shoulder. 

We were both silent for a few minutes, the only sounds were our footsteps, the wind blowing, and the occasional shout from a party.

"Let's go to my place, alright? It's warmer," I said while taking the turn to Bucks.

"Okay," was all Johnny said before following me. 

I knew I wouldn't be forgiven and I was okay with that, just as long as he was safe. 


End file.
